1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the testing of output receptacles and, more particularly, to determine whether an output receptacle or bare wires are "live".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Testers for determining whether a wire or output receptacle are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,074 dated Jun. 25, 1991 discloses a device for testing the individual conductors of a multiconductor cable. Pulses are transmitted through each conductor. These pulses are monitored, processed and displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,746 dated Mar. 28, 1989 discloses a device which is connected to an existing electrical circuit to determine the presence of power across a pair of conductors. A switch is included to allow an alarm to sound when either power is present or when power is not present. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,343 dated Sep. 26, 1989 discloses a device for detecting the presence of a high voltage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,651 dated Mar. 29, 1988 discloses a device for determining the electrical continuity between the terminals of a multi-contact electrical connector and the cores of insulated leads connected thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,552 discloses an apparatus for checking the connection of wires within a circuit.
It is frequently desirable to determine if an electrical outlet or loose wires are "live", as in the case of attaching a fixture, without the possibility of injury from attempting to work with such "live" wires. If one attempts to attach a fixture to a set of bare wires there is a strong possibility of electrocution should those wires be "live". A need exists, therefore, for a safe and effective way of determining whether an output receptacle or bare wires are "live" before working with them and for determining which circuit breaker switch is appropriate for turning off the flow of electricity to the receptacle or wires.
The foregoing is accomplished by the unique electrical test buzzer of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.